Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Epilogue: Cycle
“Well what do you think?” a penguin said “It was beautiful, sad at the ending, but beautiful.” one female chick said, and everyone else liked it “Wait, if Mumble was still here today, how old would he be?” “Actually, I would think it would be his centennial birthday today.” “What does that mean?” “It means that Mumble would be one hundred years old by now.” and all of the chicks gasped “Was this story true?” “Oh yes, in fact, Mumble was the reason why we are still in peace and harmony today. The humans have small towns now, but they now protect the Earth from any danger that it may possess.” “Where did the humans go?” “Well, they went up, up into space.” “Wow.” all of the chicks said slowly “I have a question.” “Go on.” “What happened to Gloria?” but the teacher didn't think of this question “Um, oh my, look at the time, it's nearly night time, class dismissed.” “But Mr Andrea--” “You really need to go” as all of the chicks went back to their parents, one found his parents near, they had heard everything. "Hello, brother" the mom said "Hello, sister" the teacher said "Oh, hello sir." “Oh, hello, you must be Mumble's dad and my sister's husband, by the way, I have a question: Why did you name your son that?” “To remind us of my great, great, great grandfather, Mumble Happy Feet.” “Pa.” Mumble said in embarrassment “It's okay, Mumble.” “I have a question.” Mumble said “Go on.” “Could I dance?” “Yeah, show us what you got.” and at that, Mumble started dancing “He's a good dancer.” “Well, he learned the talents from someone, didn't he?” “Yes, yes he did.” and the parents, along with Mumble slowly walked away to their cave. As they did, they passed a large memorial. Engraved on the stone and ice was these words: 'To our hero, Mumble Happy Feet, for he had turned our once god like enemies, into protectors of the Earth that live in peace. Though his start wasn't too perfect, he learned that one day, you could be in the hall of fame. RIP - Mumble Happy Feet 23.9.2005-23.9.2015' “Yeah, you can be the greatest You can be the best You can be the King Kong banging on your chest You can beat the world You can beat the war You can talk to God, go banging on his door You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock (yeah) You can move a mountain You can break rocks You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself Standing in the hall of fame (yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame You can go the distance You can run the mile You can walk straight through hell with a smile You can be the hero You can get the gold Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke Yeah, do it for your people Do it for your pride How are you ever gonna know if you never even try? Do it for your country Do it for your name 'Cause there's gonna be a day... When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion On the walls of the hall of fame Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers (Yeah) Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions Be truth seekers Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame (Be a champion) You could be the greatest (Be a champion) You can be the best (Be a champion) You can be the King Kong banging on your chest (Be a champion) You could beat the world (Be a champion) You could beat the war (Be a champion) You could talk to God, go banging on his door (Be a champion) You can throw your hands up (Be a champion) You can beat the clock (yeah) (Be a champion) You can move a mountain (Be a champion) You can break rocks (Be a champion) You can be a master (Be a champion) Don't wait for luck (Be a champion) Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself (Be a champion) Standing in the hall of fame” Previous Chapter - Next Story Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff